It is known to produce packages of electronic components, for example, optoelectronic components by embedding a lead frame in a molded body. Such lead frames have individual lead frame sections connected to one another by bars that are cut through in a subsequent processing step.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a lead frame used to produce a chip package, a method of producing a chip package, and a method of producing an optoelectronic component.